Be Mine
by SunflowersAndHoney
Summary: Valentine's Day in the Dominican Republic. A little romance, but mostly good, old-fashioned smut. Two-shot. Written for the lovely gals over on FB, finally posting. Inspired by the fanart by PaoMdr, shown to the left.
1. Part I

_Title: **Be Mine**_

_Author_: ChinaTeaSunflowers

_Rating_: M+ (so what else is new?)

_**Summary**:** Valentine's Day in the Dominican Republic. A little romance, but mostly good, old-fashioned smut. Written for the lovely gals over on FB, finally posting. **_

_**A/N: This was originally a one-shot, but I decided to make it a two-shot for making my girls wait so long! (: Enjoy part one!**_

* * *

With the sun shining vibrantly into her eyes, Letty squeezed them tighter and gave a cat-like stretch, her body becoming more twisted in the grey, satin sheets. A small groan escaped her throat and the brunette attempted to bury her head underneath a pillow.

Until she heard a familiar baritone chuckle, that is.

Lifting the pillow from her face, Letty pushed her hair back and used her hand as a makeshift visor. She squinted at the muscular Cuban in the doorway.

"What's so funny, Toretto?"

"I've been trying to get you up since nine this morning? You mean to tell me that all I had to do was open the blinds?" Dom smirked.

"So, the sun is _your _doing, then?"

"Well..." He grinned.

Letty rolled her eyes and lie back onto the bed. "You ain't a god, man."

"And yet, you kept yelling 'oh god, harder', last night."

"Are you done?" The Latina asked, her head back under the pillow.

"Actually, no." Dom moved from the doorway, padding barefoot on the hardwood floor, towards the end of the bed. He crawled up until his upper body was lying on hers. "I wanted to say happy Valentine's day, woman."

Moving the pillow, he kissed the crown of her head.

"Happy Valentine's day." Letty replied, still a bit grumpy.

"Actually, I should say happy Valentine's afternoon." Dominic remarked.

"Shut up." Letty replied, disbelief drenching her words. She raised her head slightly in order to see over Dominic's. The digital alarm clock behind him read '2:12PM' in vibrant blue numbers. "Why'd you let me sleep so late?"

"So we're blaming me?" He inquired, nuzzling his nose in the soft space between her neck and shoulder.

Letty smiled but said nothing, simply reveled in the feel of Dom's warm skin against hers. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. And they lay that way for nearly an hour. Until...

"Dom?"

"Hm?" He replied, sleepily.

"Get up. I have to pee."

The muscled Cuban groaned dramatically and rolled to his side of the bed. He felt the mattress shift as she stood from the sheets and stretched languidly before crossing the room and stepping into the bathroom.

Dom looked over at the metal fan that was blowing semi-cool air into the room. "Baby, I've got plans. Dreams."

Letty snorted as she pulled toilet paper from the roll. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

"Do tell." She flushed the toilet and seconds later, Dominic heard the faucet turn on.

"I plan on wining and dining you this evening."

Letty leaned against the doorway between the bathroom and the bedroom, smirking. "Is that so?"

"Oh, that is so." Dom folded his hands and placed them behind his head. He crossed his right ankle over his left and lazily turned his head to face her.

"And what dreams do you have?"

"Well, I can only dream that with enough wine in your system, you'll let me do nasty things to you."

"Whoa. Big dreamer." Letty feigned awe.

"Well, Leticia," began Dom, switching ankles, "one cannot go through life dreaming small."

Letty rolled her eyes and turned back into the bathroom, pulling her shirt off on the way.

* * *

_Sabores Bar &amp; Grille, 7:52PM_

With its tequila-soaked inhabitants and tourists in annoying, vibrantly-colored outfits and flowers in their hair, Sabores was the epitome of a hole-in-the-wall. Spanish music played at a medium level and the few couples that we're dancing had smiles on their faces that would fade on Monday when the work week started again. The roofing of TE establishment was made of of thick straw and tar that undoubtedly leaked when it rained. But the small, circular tables that sat around the bar were almost all full.

Luckily, Santos was the manager of the establishment, so Letty and Dom never waited too long for a table. And that's where they sat, with two half-empty Corona bottles and two double shots of Jose Cuervo in front of them.

"I love it here." Letty told her companion. "It feels like home."

"I know you do. So do I." Dom pondered his next words, before blurting them out. "We are home."

"Home away from home." Letty corrected him. Dom nodded his head once in agreement.

"Are you having a good Valentine's day?"

"I am. But you know me, Toretto." Letty smirked. "I'm a sure thing. You don't have to get me drunk."

"It's more for my enjoyment." Dom replied, shrugging a shoulder. "You leave scratches when you're drunk."

Letty's faced heated and she pushed her hair away from her face, only for it to fall right back. "Is that supposed to be a testament to how good you are in bed?"

"Are you saying in not?"

"I'm saying you're one very cocky Cuban."

Each sat back in their chairs, studying each other for a short amount of time. Suddenly, lightning flashed and then a clap of thunder sounded. Letty's eyes were drawn upwards, while Dom's remained staring at the gorgeous Latina across from him.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off my Dominic's request.

"Dance with me."

Her gaze slowly fell back onto him, their eyes locking. Letty gave an imperceptible squint of her eyes, attempting to figure out her long-time boyfriend's endgame.

"You don't dance."

"Neither don't you." Dom smiled and stood, extending his hand to her. "New experiences."

Letty knocked back her last double shot. "New experiences," she remarked and took his hand.

The dance floor was truly just a small patch of land, away from the covering of straw and tar, where the grass had stopped growing due to the amount of traffic it'd seen throughout the years. People were literally dancing under the sky. The pink and gold sunset was gone and had been replaced with angry clouds that were threatening to cry at any moment.

Letty and Dom moved in sync to the exotic rhythm. It bexame apparent that those temporary smiles on the faces of both tourists and locals, alike, were contagious. It wasn't long before the young couple, themselves, were smiling and laughing along whenever Dom would bust out an old dance or Letty would catch another couple dancing in jerky moves that didn't go along with the music.

And eventually, a slower, more erotic tune began and ended with Letty and Dominic face to face, nearly kissing as they danced pelvis to pelvis. The almost unbearable heat was not just due to the one-hundred-and-three-degree weather, but also due to the undying love and lust they carried for each other. Dom leaned in the last few centimeters and kissed Letty.

And just like that, the Sky opened and rain poured down on them.

* * *

Back at their small beach house, Letty headed for the bathroom closet and grabbed two towel from the shelf. She used one to dry off her that was dripping with rain water. Heading back out into the living room, the brunette tossed a towel at Dominic and continued to towel dry her hair.

"I turned to hot tub on." He told her as he pulled off his t-shirt that had begun to stick to him uncomfortably.

"Good." She dropped the towel and slipped out of her shorts and pulled her top off as well. Baring herself to Dominic had become her favorite past time. It was an amusement that went back nearly ten years; as far as Letty was concerned, it was the only effective way to shut Dominic Toretto up, or get her way.

"There's vodka in the fridge." She told him before giving his body a once-over with hooded eyes and then sauntering off to the hot tub.

God, that woman is hot

, thought Dom as he pulled off his jeans and tossed them into the washroom. He started towards the kitchen to retrieve the requested liquid and two glasses for them.

When he got to the enclosed Jacuzzi, Letty was already inside. The jets bubbled the water nicely and the sexy Latina basked in their massaging power with her eyes closed and her head tilted back along the edge.

Dom sat the glasses and bottle of Amsterdam on the edge before climbing in, himself. It was then that he noticed Letty had also shed her thin pair of black panties as well, and he immediately stiffened in his boxer shorts. Letty opened her eyes and gazed at Dom, her eyes clearly black with arousal.

The water gave an innocent trickling sound as Letty made her way to Dom's side. She straddled his lap and reached to the right of his head for the bottle of vodka. Unscrewing its top, Letty decided to forgo the glass and gulp straight from the bottle... twice. Her face tensed up and she shook he head in an attempt to lessen the burn of the liquid on her esophagus. She offered the top of the glass bottle to Dom's lips and he opened them for her. Letty fed him the liquor until he tilted his head away in a silent plea that he'd had enough.

Tilting the bottle back to herself, Letty took two more gulps and returned it to its place beside the unused glasses.

"Thank you for a great Valentine's day." Letty told him.

"Thank you."

She leaned down, her hands on either side of his face, and kissed him passionately. She slipped her tongue between his lips and massaged his with it. Dom responded on cue, his hands gripping her bare waist. Letty's lower half began to move, back and forth over Dominic's clothed erection, on its own accord.

"Damn it, woman." Dom said, pulling back.

"What?"

"I'm supposed to be making love to you in a bed, but all I want to do is-."

"Fuck me... in the hot tub?" She finished for him.

"Exactly."

Letty grinned. "That's fine with me. We've got all of our lives to make love."

"Did you just propose to me?"

"Well, you ain't going anywhere." She gave a nonchalant shrug. "And neither am I."

"Damn, woman."

Letty laughed aloud. "What not?"

"You just get hotter and hotter the more you speak."

"Shut up." She teased and initiated another kiss.

_To be continued..._


	2. Part II

_A/N: Okay, so there's a fade-to-black sex scene. Only because I was at work while re-writing this and my boss kept walking past my desk. Lol. So, enjoy._

* * *

_Previously: Letty grinned. "That's fine with me. We've go all of our lives to make love."_

_"Did you just propose to me?"_

_"Well, you ain't going anywhere." She gave a nonchalant shrug. "And neither am I."_

_"Damn, woman."_

_Letty laughed aloud. "What now?"_

_"You just get hotter and hotter the more you speak."_

_"Shut up." She teased and initiated another kiss._

* * *

_**Part II**_

Dom's strong hands gripped her thighs and stood up, bringing her with him. Letty laughed, drunkenly.

"Ooo! Watch out now!" she remarked cheekily. He sat her on the lip of the hot tub, her legs still wrapped around his waist. The grin on his face was a mischievous one. And when he spoke, his baritone voice was gravelly with desire.

"I'm gonna do things to you that will ruin you for anyone else."

Letty's breath hitched in her throat and her chest heaved; up and down, and her eyelids fluttered. "I don't want anybody else."

"Good," he leaned in, effectively pushing Letty onto her back, "then this will just be lots of fun."

Uncharacteristically, Letty giggled into the kiss Dom placed on her lips, her hands on his face. The hardwood floor that surrounded the indoor Jacuzzi was cool against Letty's back, while her front burned, warmly under the weight of Dominic Toretto.

"Promises, promises." whispered Letty. Her words turned into a gasp when he pushed two fingers inside of her. Her right leg tensed against his waist and her back arched slightly.

"What was that?" He grinned, cockily.

"That's not fa-ohh, god!" She groaned as he corkscrewed his fingers.

"Sorry." He attempted to withhold a smirk. "Were you saying something?"

"Shut up." She put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled his face to hers, kissing him soundly. Her tongue slipped between Dom's lips and caressed his. Removing his fingers from Letty's slick heat, Dom groaned when her soft hand reached for his cock.

"Jesus Christ, woman." He whispered while she stroked him to his full length. "I need the taste of you on my tongue."

Speechless, Letty gave an almost imperceptible nod. While this wasn't new to her, by any means, she didn't think she'd ever get used to the fact that Dominic could spend hours down there, if she let him. He always wanted to please her, and take every piece of energy and every ounce of ambrosia that dripped from her thighs.

Any thought she had left her mind the moment his tongue slid through her folds to find the hardened bundle of nerves. More cream descended from her core. Her back arched further off the floor. And Dom's hands gripped her thighs tighter as his tongue worked faster.

"Oh god, don't stop!" she moaned. Whilst the fingers of her left hand tried, unsuccessfully to grasp at anything they could, her right hand went to back of Dom's head. Dom sucked hard on her clit, pushing two fingers deep inside of her. "Fuck!" she cried out. Dom grinned into her center, relishing every drop of her nectar.

God was she sexy. And damn it if he didn't feel so powerful, yet so humbled by seeing her come undone. Letty tried her hardest push his head away while coming down from her sexual high, but Dom pinned her hands to the bed, continuing to devour her as if she was his last meal.

"Fuck, Dom!" She growled, her small hands clenched. Chuckling, Dominic finally granted her mercy after placing a soft kiss on her center. Moving upwards, he kissed a past her navel, between her breasts and up her neck.

"Do you love me?"

"No." Letty grinned.

"What? After I just did that?" He joked. "You should be making a sandwich right now."

Letty laughed heartily at that. "You ain't that good."

Dom scoffed, feigning hurt. "Bitch."

"Pussy."

"I am what I eat, Letty."

"Oh shut u-oohh fuck!" She nearly screamed when he took ahold of himself and plunged deep into her core. Smacking his arm, she remarked, "stop doing that while I'm mid-se-." He shut her up with a passionate kiss.

"Jesus, Let." Dom gritted his teeth, amazed at how good Letty felt wrapped around him. One hand on her right hip and the other on the hardwood floor, Dom pushed in and out of his woman, praying to any deity that would listen, that he would be able to last despite Letty's hips circling and muscles clenching.

"I love you so much."

"I love you." She was just able to get her words out before Dom pushed up into her once more and quickly flipped her onto her side, one leg raised high into the air. In this position, he was hitting her g-spot at a completely different angle; one that was sure to be her undoing.

"Oh. My. God! Dom!"

"Feel good?" He taunted.

"_Yesyesyes_! Don't stop." The Latina demanded. And he didn't. Dominic's strokes ranged from slow and gentle to quick and firm.

* * *

_Two hours later_

"Come on, baby. Don't fight it." Dom whispered in her ear. "Just come for me."

Currently, Dom was pounding into Letty from behind. His right hand was wrapped around her waist, his middle and index fingers furiously stroking her clit.

"So. Fucking. Close." She panted, her breath coming in quick spurts.

"Come on!" Dom demanded through clenched teeth, both of their bodies covered in a sheen of sweat. He needed her to come with him. _And goddamn it if he wasn't so. fucking. close_.

He knew what would do it. Something kinky. Freaky. Something that he'd only done a handful of times, but he was well aware of how Letty's body reacted to it. He sucked his thumb into his mouth before bringing it down and slipping it in her tightest of holes.

"Fuck!" Letty screamed and she was pushed over the edge, falling into the deepest abyss of bliss there was. Dom followed mere milliseconds after, grunting his climax.

* * *

Somehow, neither knew when, they'd made it to the bed; Letty's bare back to Dom's strong, nude front while Dom played with her fingers.

"I can't believe I let you do these things to me." Letty chuckled. Dom inhaled, a smile on his face.

"It's Valentine's day." He replied. "You deserved some semblance of normal."

"We're not normal."

Laughing, Dom nodded. "You can say that again."

Silence descended over them for a few moments.

"Still, I wanted to bring you a piece of home. I know we can't go home for a little while, and I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry about dragging you into my mess."

"Dom," Letty silenced him, "nobody makes me do anything I don't want to."

She turned to face him, their hands still entwined. "It doesn't matter where we are. You'll always have me."

"And you'll always have me."

Letty tapped her index finger against Dom's nose, whispering. "Promises, promises."

**_Fin._**


End file.
